


William Poindexter

by LuneFaitLaFolie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poems, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneFaitLaFolie/pseuds/LuneFaitLaFolie
Summary: A forever updating 'journal' of Nursey's, filled with all of his Dex-centric poems.





	1. Stars On Your Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey got inspired sitting on the roof at 3am with Dex.

Your stars make constellations,  
All over your skin 

And they're red and they're burning,  
Like your fire within 

I'm cold and I'm frozen,  
my skin free of stars 

But when I look at you,  
My ice cracks apart 

I'm as chilled as an icy Winter breeze,  
But your heart is ablaze and it won't let me freeze 

We crashed, we clashed and we crackled something fierce,  
now you look through my ice with eye's made to pierce 

The stars in the sky shine so bright here on the roof,  
next to you however,  
The only star I see is you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *not all poems will rhyme*


	2. I Want To See You Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey goes back to his dorm after they lose and writes.

I know you cry sometimes. 

I'm convinced you do. 

You'd have to, there is no other way. 

I cry a lot, for many different reasons, from parents to physical pain, to being emotional. 

You don't crack in front of people, your wall built up so much more than mine. 

And I feel like you walked in and bulldozed my wall to dust, and I've barely moved a brick in yours. 

But your eyes shone, under the fluorescent light in the back corridors of a screaming arena. 

But they weren't screaming for us. 

But a tear did not shed from your eye. 

You pulled back your shoulders and built your wall a little higher. 

How can anyone see over it, do you not see the greener grass that would envelop you if you were to just remove your wall. 

But I get it, I do. 

Your wall has been strengthened, by cruel words from loved ones, and harsh shoves from friends. 

Your wall has been marked, and stained but it has only made it stronger. 

I want to make it weaker. 

I want to see you cry. 

Not to see you in misery nor pain, just to know that the emotion isn't too hidden behind years of bricks. 

You look at me sometimes, like you want to talk to me, without your wall, but I don't think the wall wants to leave. 

It just wants to protect you. 

I want to protect you. 

I can be you wall, I can build you up and protect you and keep you safe. 

You knocked down my wall without a second thought. 

Now I cry when I need to, and sometimes that is in front of friends, and sometimes that is in front of you. 

I know you cry sometimes. 

I'm convinced you do. 

But you cry behind your wall, with locked doors, away from the glances of unfamiliar faces. 

I wish you'd cry in front of me. 

I want to see you cry.


	3. I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey is getting all emotional up in here

I love you 

I want you to love me back 

To you 

We are just friends 

I want to be more 

I wish I had the courage to ask you to be more 

Sometimes I do 

But if I asked under liquid courage you would think I was joking 

I want the push and pull 

We have it already 

But I don't get to kiss away your frown like I so desperately want to 

They say we bicker like an old married couple 

I laugh 

I secretly want it 

You pull a face of discomfort 

I want you to want it 

But you don't 

I want to press my mouth to yours and have you press back harder 

I want 

I want 

I want 

You


	4. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey is becoming self aware of all the sexual tension between him and Dex. So he writes.

It's been building from the start

But I don't know what it is

Just that you seem to turn pink when it happens

And I can't seem to breath right when it happens

I think our friends are starting to notice when it happens

It feels like pressure

Building 

And building

Like a dam

With water crashing against it

It's cracking from the pressure 

And the floodgates have opened

But I think they were always open

And I'm scared that when the dam bursts

You'll be in a life boat

And I'll be drowning

It feels like pressure

Building

And building

Like the water in a kettle

Getting hotter and hotter

And shaking 

And steaming

And then the switch flips

And the pressure is relieved 

I'm scared of the switch flipping

Because you'll just pour a cup of coffee

And I won't even have a mug

It feels like pressure

It's been building from the start

But I don't know what it is

It feels like pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This is all unedited and I'll update when I have poetry inspo, you guys can of course request specific themed poems and I will do my best to write them.
> 
> you can find me [here](http://derekkpoindexter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
